Rules and regulations.
RULES Yes, yes we know rules, rules and more rules well I dont like them as much as the next person though sadly they must be set in place in order for every one to get along and for things to work as the should. This is T1 para role playing with our own twist so these rules are mainly in place to make sure the rpg/rp goes the way its expected. Violations- you are premited ten violations through out the entirety of your experence role playing with us exceding this amount will result in a sudden delete of all info you have on your charecter and a message telling the reson you have been removed. THERE WILL BE NO! *'Saying some one is violating a rule when they are not-' We would love for our users to point out any and all violations but please do not joke about it, do not report it out of spite, or anything of the kind (basicly your only allowed to report it if you have a real beleife some one is violating a rule.) we have a lot to do matanence handleing other issues etc. We would like to handle them not false claims. *'God moding-' You can not be impervious to all damage nor can you always dodge or move out of the way of any damage or doing anything godly with out any consent. *'Post under eight lines.-' Para is in the discription so if you joined you expected this this is not a violation unless it is reacouring or you flatly refuse to do so this rule is in place to rid you of us if you are not into para rp you should not be here. *'Posting that exceds three hours-' We ask you to take an hour to think, an hour to type and an hour to revise before sending the post this keeps things roleing and allows us to get as much done as possible as some of us have a time limit on how much we can rp. *'Drama-' This is not a fully professional rp we will have a seperate chat room geard toword thoughs who would like to talk but at no point in time will you bring petty trobles and arguments into the chat nor if any do break out will you let it effect your charecter or your actions while playing your charecter toword the person or persons you had a disagrement with. *'Meta-gaming-' You are not allowed to take out side information and use it for you charecter in the since of another charecter, this means that if some one says something about there charecter to you in real life you can not use that information in charecter nor can you take a another charecter's thoughts and act upon them. *'''Auto hitting- '''You can not state your charecter has or have hit a charecter or somthing has or have hit a charecter. You may attempt to hit or attempt to say something will hit. Here is an exaple of the WRONG way to go about hitting some one or stateing some thing has hit some one.(-He then raised his arm punching him in the face.-) Here however is the CORRECT way (-He then raised his arm and threw a punch aimed for his eye.) Failing to abide by the above will result in violations. Here are things that you have to do failing to do so will be a violation. *You must gain/ lose everything in charecter. *You must have a senior or some one who is listed as veteran (Some one who has been in the rp for a week.) rper spectate and watch all battles. *When fighting anything that is an NPC have an admin rp that npc (The Admin will try not to go over more then a few lines when rping an npc.) *You must put on your page only the actual amount of exp and the actual skills you have have as well as your level on your page no phony stuff.